


arcanine

by secretsyoutellme



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Breeding Kink, Cum Inflation, Knotting, Lots of Cum, M/M, Pokephilia, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, but arcanine is very large and very sexually frustrated, idk what else to tag it is what it is, lance just wants to take care of his sweet arcanine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:08:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26647273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretsyoutellme/pseuds/secretsyoutellme
Summary: Lance froze. What exactly should he do in this situation? He didn’t want to freak Arcanine out, or upset him at all, and he knew from the time they’d spent together that Arcanine had never been through something like this before, and Lance was all he had… he couldn’t just up and abandon him now because it was a little weird. Lance grit his teeth and closed his eyes again, just letting Arcanine rut his massive cock against his body for a bit.The longer it went on though, the more frustrated Arcanine was getting. His tip was wet and sliding against Lance’s skin, and Arcanine was huffing and whining, but seemingly getting no relief. Lance bit down hard on his lip and sighed, rolling over to look at his dick and inhaling sharply. Knowing it was massive and seeing it were two entirely different things.“It’s okay, boy,” Lance murmured, stroking his fluffy tummy, which seemed to soothe him a little. “It’s okay, I’m here.”
Relationships: Lance/Arcanine, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon/Original Human Character(s), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 159





	arcanine

**Author's Note:**

> this is kink FANTASY and it is not real, and neither are pokemon.
> 
> this work contains sexual intercourse between a human character and pokemon. if you don't like it, don't read it, i promise there are plenty of people who do like it.

Lance had been a water type trainer and aspiring gym leader before he’d met his growlithe, and technically, still was. Lance may have had a very large bias to water types when it came to his competitive team, but he was never going to say no to a pokemon in trouble. 

The little growlithe had been abandoned so young, barely even hatched from it’s egg when Lance found it all alone in the rain with no trainer, no family, half starved to death and tiny. Lance’s other pokemon had been wary of the little thing after it had coughed up a few flames, but had quickly taken to him and accepted him as one of their own. Maybe he would never be part of Lance’s competitive team, but he would always be part of their family. 

It took a lot to nurse the little growlithe back to health after how bad it had been, but Lance persevered, staying up with him when he needed it and giving him everything he could. He watched frustratedly from the sidelines as Lance trained with his team, determined to make his dream of becoming the next water type gym leader come true. Lance trained Growlithe up too, though, making sure he was getting stronger by the day just like his other pokemon.

Ever since he was that tiny little puppy Lance had indulged him and let him sleep on the bed with him, sometimes even under the covers if it got too cold, despite knowing full well that Growlithe was a fire type, Lance was quick to give in to him. He didn’t mind at all - Growlithe was soft and snuggly and loved nothing more than cuddling up to Lance. Lance had expected his other pokemon to be jealous, but after the initial period it had strangely subsided, and they simply accepted the relationship that the two had together. 

Lance had worked incredibly hard to get his pokemon to the stage that they were at now, though they still weren’t of a high enough level for what Lance needed. He trained and trained and trained, seeking out battle after battle that he could implement strategies into, before finally it was the day of one of the most important battles he’d ever done. 

That was the day Growlithe went missing. 

Lance called off the match, unable to rest without finding his precious Growlithe and knowing that he was safe. Lance, his pokemon, and his friends searched all day for him, before finally going back home with no results. Lance and Growlithe had spent barely more than a few minutes apart since they’d met, and now he was… gone. Growlithe must have been so scared, the poor little pup. He had pretty bad separation anxiety from Lance, and well… So did Lance. He was worried sick. 

He barely slept that night, tossing and turning without his pup to cuddle up to, but in the early hours of the morning he heard a bark from outside and went flying down the stairs to let him in. Growlithe had returned to him, and he was safe and okay. His fur was a little dirty, but other than that he was all good. A quick and gentle water gun from one of his other pokemon sorted that in no time. 

“What have you got there?” Lance asked, kneeling down in front of him and holding his hand out. 

Growlithe took a step forward and dropped what he was holding into Lance’s hands, wagging his tail up at him with a happy bark. 

“A… fire stone? You wanna evolve? Is that it, boy?” Lance asked and his growlithe yapped again, wagging harder. 

Lance bit his lip as he held the stone, looking down at Growlithe. He was gonna miss the cute little bundle of fur that he was right now, but… if that was what Growlithe wanted, then no way was Lance going to stop him. 

He held out the fire stone in acceptance, watching as Growlithe touched it with his nose and started evolving before his eyes. Lance shielded them to the blinding light, and when he looked back his cute little fire puppy was gone, and before him was a massive ball of fur. Massive. Like, bigger than Lance. 

“Jesus Christ,” Lance said, mouth falling open. 

He’d never seen an Arcanine in person before, and he’d known that they were big, but… not this big. He was… massive. Yes, Lance had pokemon bigger than that, and had encountered many that were bigger but… to think that his tiny little puppy had turned into this was crazy. 

He was a very handsome boy now, and Lance couldn’t help but feel a little teary. 

“I’m so proud of you,” he said, voice choked up a little as he stood up and wrapped his arms around Arcanine’s neck. “You’re such a good boy. Now we just have to figure out how you’re gonna fit in my bed, huh, boy?” 

Arcanine’s bark was a lot deeper now and his fur so much more dense and plush. Lance knew that this had been the right decision. Arcanine had been ready for the change. 

That night when they went to bed, it was a lot of awkward manoeuvring before they could both fit in the bed, Lance ending up using Arcanine as his pillow as he pulled the blankets up over them, but they made it work. 

The next few days had Arcanine running around like crazy, trying to get rid of all this new restless energy that Lance supposed came with adolescence. He’d sent Arcanine up to bed early while he settled his other pokemon down for the night, and came back up ready to snuggle up with his now very big puppy. 

He stopped unchanging as he heard Arcanine whining, brows immediately furrowing in concern. 

“Arcanine?” he asked. “What’s wrong?”

Arcanine whined some more in response, panting a little and Lance walked over to the bed to investigate. 

“Ah,” he said, eyes widening a little at the sight of Arcanine’s very large cock hanging out of its sheath on the mattress. “Don’t worry,” he assured him. “You’re a teenager now, this was bound to happen. It’s absolutely normal and you have nothing to worry about.”

Lance had taken a course with Hunk about pokemon breeding back in school, as Hunk had been stuck between going into the breeding business and pokemon cuisine, and had ended up choosing the latter. However, the knowledge still stuck with him, and Lance knew that Arcanine was now in the stage of life where things like this were going to happen, and he just had to assure him that it was all okay. Puberty was a bitch, but Lance wasn’t gonna let it get Arcanine down. 

Lance figured that it would go away after a while, changing into his nightshirt and pants, crawling into bed with him and curling up against his stomach like they’d now started to get into the routine of, just making sure to… avoid his dick as best he could. He didn’t want to make Arcanine uncomfortable, and he wasn’t sure how he felt about having such a giant cock laid out next to him, but… this was his baby, so he would put up with it. He didn’t want to make Arcanine feel like he was freaked out by it. He settled into sleep pretty quickly, burying his face in Arcanine’s fur and drifting off, hoping that Arcanine would do the same. 

Lance was woken up a little while later by something poking him, and it took him a lot longer than it should have to realise that it was Arcanine’s cock, and that it was still out and hard, and now actually rutting against him as Arcanine whined and panted. 

Lance froze. What exactly should he do in this situation? He didn’t want to freak Arcanine out, or upset him at all, and he knew from the time they’d spent together that Arcanine had never been through something like this before, and Lance was all he had… he couldn’t just up and abandon him now because it was a little weird. Lance grit his teeth and closed his eyes again, just letting Arcanine rut his massive cock against his body for a bit. 

The longer it went on though, the more frustrated Arcanine was getting. His tip was wet and sliding against Lance’s skin, and Arcanine was huffing and whining, but seemingly getting no relief. Lance bit down hard on his lip and sighed, rolling over to look at his dick and inhaling sharply. Knowing it was massive and seeing it were two entirely different things. 

“It’s okay, boy,” Lance murmured, stroking his fluffy tummy, which seemed to soothe him a little. “It’s okay, I’m here.”

Arcanine whined, dipping his head to nuzzle Lance appreciatively and Lance melted a little. His poor baby, he had no idea what was going on. As a lover of edging, Lance was more than very well acquainted with the frustration that came with not being able to get off, and he knew how hard it could be the more desperate you got. He didn’t want Arcanine to go through that. 

If he was still a growlithe then maybe he could’ve given him a pillow to hump, but with how big Arcanine was now, he didn’t know anything he could do to help. Unless…

It was a bad idea, but who did Arcanine have if not Lance? Hadn’t Lance taken care of this little puppy for his whole life? Saved him from a life of malnutrition on the streets when he was too young to know how to fend for himself? Hadn’t they been practically glued together ever since? How could he let his sweet baby suffer like this? The whining hadn’t stopped, and Lance couldn’t take it anymore. 

He wrapped his hand around Arcanine’s thick cock, fingers not even close to touching around it’s girth. He listened to the huffed out breath that Arcanine gave at the contact and the way his whole body seemed to relax as Lance started to move his hand over his shaft. It was already so wet and slick with precum that Lance had no trouble jerking him off, soon bringing his other hand to cover what the first couldn’t and pumping it quickly. 

Soon Arcanine was puffing heavily, hips twitching and thick globs of creamy precum oozing from the fat tip, Lance unable to hold back a soft moan himself as he used it to lubricate his shaft. There was no reason that this should be as hot as it was… Lance was just helping Arcanine out, because he didn’t want him to suffer, but… Lance’s own cock was hard and aching in his pants, throbbing for some attention the more he lavished onto Arcanine. 

Laying down as he was, there wasn’t much Arcanine could do but take what Lance gave him, though he was trying his best to rut his hips into Lance’s touch, huffs and whines catching in his throat as he leaked heavily. 

Lance’s bedsheets were going to be soaked from precum alone, he had no idea what it was going to be like when the poor boy came, but he just _knew_ there was going to be bucket loads. Arcanine’s leg twitched, giving Lance a better view of his balls, which sat thickly at the base of his sheath, looking practically ready to burst with how full of his milky cum they were. 

Lance buried his face in Arcanine’s stomach with a moan as he was overcome with the urge to just milk his cock for all it was worth and drain his balls until both he and the bed were practically drowning in cum. 

Lance’s own hips rut desperately against nothing, making sure he was keeping all of the attention on Arcanine and ignoring himself. The front of his boxers were sticky with precum, Lance’s cock dripping inside of them, throbbing for some sort of contact, but Lance refused. He needed both hands to jerk Arcanine off and he wasn’t about to deprive him of anything, especially not now. 

He could tell how close Arcanine was getting from the way he was heaving out breaths, heavy low whines catching with each one as his cock twitched and rut into his hands, precum drooling consistently from his tip now with no end. His fur was a sticky mess, but that was okay, it was only going to get messier. 

Arcanine growled as he came, snarling as he pushed his cock into Lance’s hands, as if his instincts were telling him to fuck as deep into the hole as he could to release his cum. Lance groaned as copious amounts of cum started flowing from his tip, thick shaft throbbing in his hands as he came and came and came. His balls were tight and drawn as they pumped his cock full of cum, and Lance wondered distractedly if he’d be able to fit one whole in his mouth, or if they’d be too big. 

Arcanine practically deflated when he had ridden out his orgasm, cum dribbling from his tip as it tapered off, and Lance was absolutely covered in it, as he’d predicted. He didn’t even think about it as he shimmied down the bed until he was face to face with Arcanine’s cock, wrapping his lips around it the best he could and suckling hard at the tip. 

Arcanine yelped as Lance sucked more cum from him, before pulling off to slather his tongue all over his shaft, lapping up as much of his sticky, thick and delicious cum as he could. Arcanine whimpered, not shying away from the stimulation though as Lance slobbered on his cock, hungrily swallowing as much cum as he could get. 

Arcanine didn’t seem to have another round in him tonight, though, as his cock started to soften up, his whines getting louder as Lance continued to overstimulate him, shying away from it as his cock retreated back into its sheath. 

Lance panted as he lay his head against the damp sheets by Arcanine’s crotch, not needing to check to know that he’d cum in his pants without even realising it. Fuck. 

Arcanine passed out almost immediately and Lance didn’t have it in him to attempt to haul the three hundred and fifty pound dog off of his bed to try and change it. They’d have to deal with it in the morning. 

After that this sort of thing became… a bit of a routine. Arcanine was _very horny_. Lance just couldn’t say no to him. 

He’d lasted about two weeks of telling himself that he was doing it for Arcanine only, that he was just helping his poor baby get to grips with things, so that he wouldn’t be frustrated and suffering. 

After that he kind of had to admit to himself he maybe had a slight thing for slobbering all over his pokemon’s giant leaky cock. 

Lance’s mouth was _just_ wide enough that if Arcanine positioned himself right, he could force it right into Lance’s tight little throat and fuck it until Lance was about to pass out from oxygen deprivation and tears were streaming down his face. 

He’d had to tell his friends he’d come down with something when they questioned his absolute lack of a voice. 

There’d been a couple of occasions that Arcanine had gotten so into it his knot had popped out, and he’d desperately tried ramming it against Lance’s face before they’d both had to accept that there was just _no way_. 

But it seemed that once his body had figured his knot out, it just _kept popping out_. And now… Arcanine was getting more and more frustrated each time he couldn’t ram it down Lance’s throat like he could the rest of his cock. He was constantly restless and horny, and Lance had had to keep him away from the other pokemon as some of that had manifested in what seemed to be aggression. 

His sweet baby? Aggressive? Never. 

He just needed a nice pliant hole he could pop that knot in. 

And luckily… Lance happened to have one of those… 

Lance had experimented with anal ever since his early teens when he’d first started masturbating, shoving a number of things in varying sizes up there to try and satisfy himself before he could get his hands on a dildo. He wasn’t sure whether it was because he’d always been so greedily shoving things up there, or whether it was just in his nature, but… Lance was a little bit of a size queen. A lot. So much so that any actual human man he’d been with had been a big let down as opposed to the biggest dildo he had, which he much rather would have been sitting on. 

Today, however, Lance had had enough. He’d sent Arcanine up to their room after he’d started a fight with another one of his pokemon. Arcanine had gone with his tail between his legs, clearly ashamed of himself and Lance felt terrible. He hated getting upset with any of his pokemon, but there was no way that he could let this carry on. 

After making sure that his other pokemon were sorted, Lance went up to the bathroom. He spent well over an hour prepping himself. He forced himself not to touch his dick as he fucked himself open, avoiding his prostate whenever he could as so not to let himself cum. He was going to cum on Arcanine’s cock tonight, completely untouched, and he wasn’t going to let himself cum in any other circumstance. 

Finally, when he thought his hole was wet and loose enough, he got up on shaky legs, blowing out a breath as he made the short walk across to his bedroom, opening the door. Arcanine was asleep, ears flicking as he heard Lance come in, and he opened his eyes to look at him, looking away again and huffing softly to himself. 

“Don’t be mad at me, boy,” Lance said, walking over to the bed. “You know you can’t have no consequences for your behaviour. But I also know that it’s not your fault you’re so frustrated, my sweet honey. I’m gonna help you out, okay? I have a surprise for you.”

Arcanine flicked his eyes back to Lance at his words, and Lance could see the curiosity in them despite how he was trying to act aloof. 

Lance got back up and stripped off his clothes, Arcanine watching him closely, tail swaying a little from side to side. Lance grinned and turned around, bending over and pulling his cheeks apart to expose his still glistening hole, loose and puffy from all of his prep. 

Lance yelped and braced himself on the wall as he was thrown forward, Arcanine shoving his snout between Lance’s cheeks and snuffling. Lance moaned as his tongue darted out to lap up the lube. Clearly spurred on by Lance’s reaction he licked at Lance’s hole faster, before pressing his large tongue into him. 

Lance gasped, trembling a little as he held himself up against the wall, very much having not been prepared for this assault, and hoping to have at least been on the bed by now. He was certainly not complaining though as Arcanine fucked his tongue deep inside of him, Lance crying out at the sensation, unlike anything he’d ever felt before. 

His cock twitched and jerked, begging Lance to touch it, but he couldn’t even comprehend removing his hands from where he was clutching at the wall, let along bring one down to jerk himself off as Arcanine assaulted him with his tongue, in and out, deeper and deeper. Had he used flavoured lube or something?

Lance was already so pent up from his hour long edging session that he could hardly stand it, keening as his hole fluttered around Arcanine’s tongue, cock dribbling as he approached his orgasm. 

It crashed over him all at once and far too soon for his liking, cum spattering over his bedroom wall as his hole clenched and unclenched tightly around the hot tongue inside of him, devouring his insides like he hadn’t eaten for a week. 

“Arcanine- Arcanine! Stop!” Lance panted as Arcanine just _kept on going_ , clearly unaware of the concept of Lance having had an orgasm, but obediently, Arcanine pulled back. 

Lance’s legs were like jelly as he turned around, chest heaving as he leant against the wall to support himself. He watched Arcanine with a tired smile as he sat patiently waiting for his reward, tail wagging faster as Lance smiled. 

“Good boy,” Lance praised, taking a few steps forward to kiss his head, stroking through his thick fur. “You’re my good boy, that was so good, you’re so perfect. Gonna let you have your reward now, yeah? Just be a good boy and wait for me to get positioned, yeah?”

Arcanine rumbled in response and Lance blew out a shaky breath, grabbing a neckerchief out of his drawer to use as a gag, knowing that he’d be screaming by the end of the night and securing it around his face, shoving the material into his mouth. 

His cock weakly twitched as Lance thought about how vulnerable he was right now. With the gag in, he wouldn’t be able to tell Arcanine to stop. Arcanine could… do anything he wanted to him. 

Lance trusted Arcanine with his life undoubtedly. It was just that… Arcanine was very large, and very heavy, and had a massive cock and knot that were likely to ruin his insides if he wasn’t careful. Was he really okay with surrendering like this? Giving up his chance to tell Arcanine to stop if it all got too much? 

No, he was doing this for Arcanine. He trusted him with everything. With his life, and now with his body. He would just have to trust that Arcanine would be able to tell when it got too much for him and wouldn’t lose himself to instinct. 

The fear should have been turning Lance off, really. But by the time he was on all fours on the bed, spreading his hole wide open for Arcanine, his cock was already fattening back up between his legs, clearly very much into it. The anxiety in his chest was making his heart spike, and his dick leak, clearly. 

Lance swayed his ass enticingly, pulling his hole as wide open as he could, gasping as he listened to the snarl that came out of Arcanine’s mouth as he came up to him and mounted him. He was heavy beyond belief, and he wasn’t even putting all of his weight onto Lance. Lance felt so unbelievably small and fragile beneath him, hole fluttering as it begged to have something thick to cling to. 

Arcanine was gentle with him, not putting any more weight onto him than he thought Lance could take. Lance whimpered as he felt the tapered head of his cock rubbing against his hole, and Lance spread it wider to him, clutching tightly to his ass as he presented himself for the taking, and it only took a few unsteady thrusts for Arcanine to push into him. 

He was thick. He was so thick. Lance had prepped himself for thick but this was _thick_. This was thicker than anything he’d ever had the gall to shove up there before. And on top of that, it wasn’t just thick it was _long_ , already hitting all the right places inside of him and Arcanine hadn’t even bottomed out yet, let alone started fucking him. 

Lance’s face was shoved into the mattress with how he’d been spreading his cheeks apart, and now that Arcanine’s cock was seated inside of him, he let go and let them fall down against the bed. There was no use trying to hold himself up, however, knowing that he’d be boneless within minutes. 

Arcanine huffed out a breath, clealy happy with the tight hot hole that was clinging to his cock and experimentally started to rut his hips. He gave an excited whine as Lance’s hole fluttered around him, huffing out a soft pleasured growl as he tried to find his rhythm. 

Lance knew he was already moaning loudly behind the gag, but with both that and the way his face was pressed into the mattress, he knew that there was no way anyone would be able to hear his screams. The thought sent shots of fear and anticipation through him, only serving to turn him on more as Arcanine rocked into him. 

Lance was grateful for the slowish start, unsure if Arcanine was just getting used to it himself, or if he was giving Lance time to adjust, but either way, it was a good thing. Lance wanted to enjoy this, _savour it_. 

After this there was no going back. He and Arcanine shared a bond unlike any other, and Lance knew that they would be doing this for the rest of their days together. He whined as Arcanine started to pick up the pace, panting behind the fabric. How could he ever be expected to give this up? How could he ever be expected to be satisfied with a human man’s tiny cock after experiencing how this beast was no doubt shaping his insides to fit around it?

Lance cried out as Arcanine’s cock dragged deliciously against his prostate again and again, dampening the cloth with his drool as his brain left him. All he could think about was the slap of Arcanine’s full, heavy balls against his ass, the drag of his thick cock inside of him and the weight of his body pressing him into the bed. 

He cried out louder as Arcanine began to fuck into him in earnest, clearly having got a little more comfortable with things now, panting and whining and huffing as he got a little rougher, losing some of that control he’d had before. 

Lance was fisting the sheets in his hands, desperately clutching at them as he tried to ground himself against the pleasure. He was unable to tell any of his limbs apart from jelly, wouldn’t be able to move even if he wanted to with how his bones had left him. He was just laying there uselessly, hole wide open and stretched tight around Arcanine’s cock that he’d so dutifully prepared himself for, nothing more than a fuck toy for his horny pokemon. 

Wasn’t that what he’d done tonight? He’d gone and prepared himself, made sure he was nice and open enough to take Arcanine’s monster cock, but not too open that he’d be loose around him, wanting to be nice and tight so that he’d feel the best he could. He’d wanted to be the best little fuck toy that he could, and Arcanine was using him for all that he was worth, ramming his cock deep inside Lance’s hole, hard enough that the bed was hitting the wall over and over and over. 

Lance wasn’t sure if there would be dents in it tomorrow, but he didn’t care, oh god, he didn’t care, as long as Arcanine kept fucking him like this he’d be happy. If they never moved from this bed again, and Arcanine never removed his cock from Lance’s hole again he’d be happy. Screw everything else, Lance didn’t care, none of it was important anymore. The only thing that was important now was being good for his Arcanine, being a good little fuckhole for his cock, nice and tight and wet and good. 

It seemed the louder Lance cried against his gag, the harder Arcanine fucked him, and Lance knew there were tears streaming down his face now, cock weakly dribbling between his legs from pleasure, little globs of pre spurting from it with every rough thrust. 

Arcanine snarled as he pulled too far out and his cock slipped free from Lance’s hole, leaving him wide open and gaping, and Lance whimpered at the loss. Arcanine grabbed him the best he could, claws digging into Lance’s skin as he pulled him back against him, growling louder as he tried to spear him on his cock once more. 

Lance wished he could reach back to help him, but had no hope of moving, and just had to wait for Arcanine to figure it out on his own, huffing out an animalistic snarl as he rammed himself back inside, Lance crying out in both relief and pleasure. 

Lance couldn’t even be sure if he’d cum, at this point, completely numb everywhere except for the drag of Arcanine’s massive cock inside of him, hitting his prostate again and again and again in a way that Lance knew there was no way he _hadn’t_ cum. He felt like he was in a constant state of orgasmic overstimulation in the most delicious and mind numbing way that he didn’t know how he was ever going to recover. 

Blood rushing in his ears, Lance couldn’t tell if Arcanine had been fucking him for ten minutes or three hours, just knowing that he never wanted this to stop. It was soon after that he felt the swell of Arcanine’s knot against his ass, and was then aware of Arcanine gripping him tighter, fucking him harder and growling louder as he tried to force it in. 

Perhaps in his preparations, Lance hadn’t anticipated just how big Arcanine’s knot was, because from the way that it felt right now, Lance wasn’t sure that it was ever going to fit inside him. Arcanine kept going, though, pants and huffs becoming more ragged with each slap of their hips together, each slap of his balls against Lance’s ass and each attempted thrust of his knot inside. 

Lance couldn’t tell if he was screaming or not behind the gag, aware that he was crying out louder and louder with each attempt, hole aching to stretch wider and accommodate him. Lance knew from experience how much cum Arcanine had to give him, but he also had the vague notion in his mind, perhaps from the course he’d taken, that pokemon who knot, produce twice the amount when they do, to try and impregnate their mate. 

Lance whimpered desperately at the thought of that, that he was clutched so tightly against Arcanine’s body, that Arcanine was fucking against him so hard and trying to shove his big fat knot inside of him because his each and every instinct was telling him to pump Lance as full with his cum as he could and take him as his mate, knock him up nice and good until he was full of his pups deep inside. 

There was only so much abuse Lance’s poor hole could take before it gave, Arcanine ramming his knot inside of him and whining loudly as it caught on his rim, locking their bodies together. Lance keened hoarsely as he felt Arcanine’s cum flooding him, knot expanding further inside of them to ensure their bodies were tied, stretching Lance practically to breaking point as he filled him up to the brim. 

Lance’s head was swimming as he tried to cling to the feeling of it, determined not to let himself pass out on this experience, wanting to see it through to the end. His body was telling him _enough_ , but Lance wouldn’t listen, tightening his hole rhythmically around Arcanine’s knot until he snarled in response, rutting his hips as he tried to keep fucking him. With the way his knot was caught inside, movement was almost impossible, but it didn’t stop him from trying, desperately humping into Lance, cum still flowing from his cock into him as he rode out his orgasm. It was so _thick_ as it filled him up. 

Lance crumpled into the sheets as he couldn’t take anymore, limply laying beneath him for Arcanine to do as he pleased, take him again if he so wished, absolutely ruin and wreck his body if that was what he wanted. Lance would’ve let him. 

But Arcanine didn’t. He stopped moving as Lance went limp, unable to part from him due to his knot, but he snuffled his snout by Lance’s face, giving him a gentle and reassuring lick to which Lance huffed out a breath in response. 

He could feel that the flow of cum had stopped now, which was just as well, because he’d never felt so full before in his life, not even after eating the two full portions of thanksgiving dinner he had one year growing up. He didn’t need to look to know that his stomach would be stretched out, there was nowhere for all that cum to _go_. 

Arcanine flopped down onto his side, Lance jostling as he did so and resting his head on Arcanine’s fluffy leg. Arcanine nuzzled him, gently lapping his warm tongue over Lance’s shoulders in thanks, and Lance practically melted. He didn’t even have it in him to reach up and take the gag off right now. 

Ten minutes or so went by, and Arcanine’s knot was showing no signs of deflating. Lance had come to a bit, taking off the drool soaked gag and tossing it over the side of the bed, throat scratchy and sore from all the screaming he’d done.

Right now he was cradling his abdomen, where the skin was pulled thin and taught around a nice round bump as if he were pregnant. He was so full. Arcanine really had knocked him up nice and good, made sure that there was no way Lance was escaping without being pregnant with his pups. In his fucked out, brain dead state, Lance half wished he _was_. He’d be such a good mate for his Arcanine. Take care of his cock, and their pups so well. 

Lance fell asleep like that, passing out completely only a few minutes later. Arcanine’s knot had his hole stretched so impossibly wide around it, but Lance didn’t care about that anymore, body numb as he buried his face in Arcanine’s fur, cradling his stomach protectively. 

They’d deal with all in the morning, as they always did, and then Lance would figure out how much recovery time his body needed before he could let his sweet Arcanine use him again.

**Author's Note:**

> id love it if u told me what u think i had a lot of fun w this one ;)


End file.
